Relative
by Kingdomleader
Summary: A story about a girl and how she had gotten Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Who is she really? Related to anyone she knows? Is her family even her family? She goes on adventures that is based of season one of Yu-Gi-Oh and then added some new people and a whole new story.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the huge stairs that reaches the bottom of the walkway. I sat there watching the sunset all by myself. The only thing with me was my deck in my right pocket. I slowly took out the cards out of my pocket and started to look at it. The first card was the dark magician next was silent magician lv 4. I sighed and looked back at the sunset. The wind started to pick up and my white flowing hair was cared in the wind. When the wind had stopped moving so did my hair.

The sunset was full of reds, yellows, and pinks. Here there was this magnificent sunset and I couldn't put my cards way. The cards where my favorite but…this sunset reminded me of someone I had cared about, still care about. I would have to start about a few years ago with my friend Fernando.

He had the darkest blue hair anyone of us had seen, so all of us call him blue. He was the last one we had met in your little friendship. Blue was fine with that name and even made a nickname for each of us to. There was only the five of us; Blue, Gamer, Ota, PS and me. We had all met each other at school. It was a very great story of how we met.

Gamer was getting talked bad about, a few people in his classes, and he had it. He threw the first punch and the three people, who were taking bad about him, were beating him up. PS went up to him with me also and all three of us bet them so hard they couldn't move at all. Gamer was so thankful for us coming in there and helping him. "David, Ann, thank you for helping me out." he had said. "No problem, Matt. I'm here to help!" said David "It's okay Matt we've got your back." I had said. Gamer just couldn't stop leaving us alone and had became our friend.

PS and I go way back. We had meet in 6th grade just taking about games and movies on the bus and had grown into a great friendship.

Ota, well that's a long story to sum it up Ota's Nate and he's friends with PS. I met Ota by being friends with PS.

"Ann," Blue had said one day "I need to find you a nickname!"

"Really?" I had said

"Why yes! I will come up with something…give me a few seconds to think about it." Said Blue and paused for a min.

"Bug!" yelled Blue "That is what we will call you! Oh yes perfect!"

"It's good…" said Ota

"Nice work!" said Gamer

"Not too bad…" said PS

"Bug, I will be then. It's pretty good, I like it." I said and Blue gave me a face.

"Honest…" I said "I really like it! Why I was the one to make your name and it's only fair you make mine and it's really cool! It'll psych people out!"

PS laughed "Really with what? What game could psych people out? And if there is, what game?"

I stopped thinking about the past for it was the past and looking on the past isn't good for you. I put the cards back in my pocket and thought to myself. "Duel monsters, that's what could psych people out." I knew though I didn't said that and said instead;

"I don't know…maybe I'll take up a game later and it will I don't know. Blue, thank you for giving me that. I feel great having a nickname!"

"Well I'm happy you're happy for it," said Blue "Hey guys after school want to go to a store next to my house? You'll all come over and we'll go from my house to that store."

"What store?" asked Gamer

"It sells the newest things and yes PS if you were wondering they have the newest games in there."

"Nice I was trying to find an excuse to go game shopping." Said PS with a smile

"Okay lets go," said Blue and then the class room bell rang. I had then left the class and gotten to my locker which was next to PS's. When I put in my combo in and David said to me "I think you have the prettiest white hair in all of this school."

"Really?" I had said and I was blushing

"Yeah!"

PS then closed his locker and said to me "So you going to Fernando's house?"

"Um, yeah, David…give me a min." I said and closed my locker.

We then started to walk to Blue's home. It was only the two of us walking to his home, David and I. Then out of nowhere Ota and Gamer came and David saying to them "Nate and Matt, you guys going to Fernando's house?"

"Why of Corse!" said Nate

"Fernando…I guess so, if Ota's going I am. He is so yeah." Said Gamer

I was thinking to myself that I couldn't wait to see what was the newest thing at this store. After we were a few blocks from Blue's home, PS had a smile on his face and said

"I can't wait 'till I get the newest game!"

"What is the point of us going to the store, PS?" Gamer asked

"It has the newest things! At least that's what Blue said"

After PS had said that we didn't really talk about anything until we got to Blue's house. Gamer rang the doorbell and Blue's mom answered.

She was a very pretty woman with a white dress on. Her hair was short and had reached to the bottom of her chin. The color of it was a shade of purple. I had never forgotten the color of her gorgeous hair. I had liked that nice shade of a purple-blue.

"Hello misses Sumire is Fernando home?" asked PS

"Why yes he is…" Mrs. Sumire turned around and said "Fernando it's Matt, Nate, David, and Ann at the door."

Mrs. Sumire then turned back around and said to us "He'll be down in a min he just got home a few minutes a go."

She had then walked back into the house and we patently waited at the door. After a few seconds Blue came out and closed the door behind him.

"Okay guys lets go." Said Blue with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

There we had walked down the street and past the stop sign to get to the store.

"Walk 'n Shop?" said PS as we got the front entrance.

"Yup, I know it's a little small shop but you have got to see what we have here." Said Blue and walked into the shop. I had looked at PS and shrugged. Then Ota walked in followed by Gamer and then us two.

The store wasn't small as I thought it was it was like a 2 twice the size of a mall's GameStop. It had everything you needed; food, drinks, some clothing, and I saw in the way back a game section.

As soon as PS saw the game section he jogged to the back and went though it. Ota stood next to Blue and they walked to the casher. Gamer looked at the snacks. I had went with PS to the game section. When I had gotten there PS said to me "aww…there's no cool games here. Look monopoly here and over there is card decks. What are these brown cards?"

PS had then picked up a card with the brown color. The name of it was Winged Kuriboh.

"What the heck is this?" asked PS he started to read the bottom of the card "If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Any further Battle Damage you take this turn becomes 0. What does that mean?"

PS then picked more cards that were brown. I had picked one of the cards in the basket and the name was Silent Magician Lv 4. I had liked the picture of that card. It was a picture of a little kid with white hair. She was wearing white and blue with a white and blue staff in his hand. I then was reading the stuff below the picture when Blue walked over to me and said "Ah, you have the Silent Magician LV4. That's not such a bad card."

"What are these cards?" asked PS with a hand full of cards

Blue turned at PS and laughed. "Those are Yu-Gi-oh cards."

"Yu-Gi-oh cards" said Gamer as he paid for coke-cola and walked over to PS.

"Yeah Yu-Gi-oh cards, it's a game that you can battle people with. Each person has a deck and they play till someone loses 8000 life points. That's the just of it." Said Blue and walked over to the casher counter.

"Hello," said blue and got out his wallet "you guys can pick any cards you want and I'll buy the first 10 for each of you. You guys buy the rest of them. Remember get one purpose to a deck like banning cards, a counter deck, spawning, an archdeck, or something like that. "

We all went to the bin of cards and took out 40 each. I had a themed of spell counters to go with my Silent Magician LV4.

Then one by one each of us put our cards on the counter and the casher put them into the computer. "$20.50" said the casher and looked at me. Blue gave her a 10 and a 6. I then reached into my pocket and got a 5 and gave it to the woman.

"Change of 50 cents," Said the woman and gave it back to me with my reseat.

I then grabbed my cards and looked at them. There were 22 monster cards, 16 spells, and 2 traps in my deck. I am again looking at the descriptions of the card effects and the name of the cards. I had looked though the cards Blast Magician, skilled dark magician, and Spell Power Grasp then blue came over to me.

"What are you looking at?" asked Blue and I picked my head up from my card.

"I'm looking at the card…skilled white magician." I said and blue then went behind me and was looking at the card.

"It's a good card," He said "let me take a look at your deck."

I then gave Blue my deck and he went through the cards. After a moment or so he said to me "good deck, here,"

Blue handed me a few cards. They were Silent Magician LV8 two of them, magicians unite, and copycat. "These will help you I see you don't have them in there." Said Blue

"thanks blue" I said

"Oh and," Blue said and reached into his pocket and pulled out magical citadel of endymion.

"This is a field spell," he said giving it to me "with this it helps out with the spell counters. You need at least one of these in a deck, a field spell card I mean."

"well thank you blue that was very nice of you." I said and gave him a smile and he smiled back.

Matt then ran over to us saying "How do you play this game?"

Blue then turned to Gamer and said to him "Sit in this chair over here and put your cards on the table."

Blue and gamer walked to the table at the other end of the store and Gamer laid out his cards. I had followed them and told on the side watching. When Ota and PS saw that Gamer was learning they came over and watched with me.

"You have a Gem-knight deck?" asked Blue but I already knew he knew the answer.

"Yup" said Gamer

"then why didn't you put fusion?"

"fusion?" asked Gamer

"yes fusion the purple cards, I need to find the purple cards that have the name Gem-knight in them and get back to me." Said Blue and Gamer got up from his seat and went to go look for the cards.

I had remembered that day like it was yesterday but of course it wasn't. I had missed those days. The days when I was like that not knowing about anyone or anything outside of my own little world. Now those days are done and I'm sitting on a huge set of stairs on an island that I just got on a few years ago. It wasn't till a few days later after I had gotten my cards that I had met my father and look me to this place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come one!" yelled PS "Finish him off!"

I was battling Ota with his ice barrier deck. I had out Dark magician and silent magician lv 4 with counter 4 on it and the field spell magical citadel of endymion on the field. I also had a mirror force in set position. Ota had 2 monsters in set and a few spell/traps in set too. PS was telling me to finish Ota with only 1000 of his Life points left and I had 6000 left.

"Ann you really? Want to attack my set cards?" asked Ota with a smile on his face.

I couldn't tell what cards he had under there but I knew he was bluffing at least that's what I thought was going on. I decided to attack and he flipped his trap card, threatening roar.

"Ugh," I said as I ended my turn

Ota picked up a card and I put a counter on silent magician lv 4. He summons Deadark of the Ice barrier and gives him aqua jet gaining 1000 more attack on top of Dewdark's 1200. "-2200 to your Life points" said Ota and I flipped my trap.

I flipped over mirror force killing his Dewdark of the ice barrier. He then sent it to the grave and placed down another spell/trap card and ended his turn. I thought for a moment and then sent my silent magician to the grave to summon silent magician lv 8 that had 3500atk. I then equipped my Dark Magician with the bound wand giving it +700atk at a total of 3200atk. I then summoned blast magician in set mode just in case and let my dark magician attack Dewdark and Ota subtracted 1000 Life points making him lose the duel.

"Good game" Ota said to me and I said "good game" right back.

"Yes!" PS said and we got up out of the kitchen table seats and grabbed our decks. PS and gamer sat down and took out their decks. They shuffled them and put them on their right hand bottom corner.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" asked Gamer and drew 5 cards.

"You can" said gamer

"Oh why thank you matt!" said PS and drew 6 cards and set a few then ended his turn.

I went to PS's fridge and grabbed the soda. Then I poured it into a cup and put the soda on the counter. I then started to drink my soda. Ota then also came into the kitchen.

"Can you pass the soda?" he asked

I passed the soda and took another sip of my drink. Ota poured him a drink and drank half of it.

"So, what's up?" I asked him and he just looked at me

I looked back at my drink and finished it. I walked passed Ota and I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw Ota holding my arm.

"Why are you so good at this game?" Ota asked me

"I don't know why, my decks not even good as Blue's-"

"Blue's?! Don't bring him into this I asked you!" Ota said and put down his cup which was in his hand on the table.

Blue got up from his seat and walked over to us. "Ota what are you doing?" asked Blue

"You would like to know wouldn't you!" said Ota

"Ota take it down a notch!" yelled PS and flipped over one of his set cards on the field.

"Why am I felling like this?" asked Ota and I just looked at him like what are you taking about.

"Man let go of Ann and I'll play a dueling match with you." Said Blue and took out his cards out of his pocket.

"NO!" yelled Ota "No more games!"

"Nathaniel!" yelled PS and then said "my parents are sleeping. You want to wake them..."

PS paused and looked at Ota then continued saying "Okay so I understand that you want to stay, good. So tune it down, that goes for even one else."

"Got it" Said Ota and had let go me.

"Do you have something to say to Ann?" asked Blue

"No not really" said Ota and walked back to the table where PS and Gamer were dueling I just stood there not moving or doing anything just looking at the ground.

"You okay?" asked Blue and looked at me

"No I'm fine." I said and grabbed my drink from the counter and walked to the table.

"Ann" Blue said to me and I turned around "you're a good duel if it means anything…"

I smiled at him, turned back, and walked to the table. I looked at PS. At that moment I knew that he was a good person and also blue too. Ota wasn't or not nice to me. PS had such beautiful hair. It was black as night and his eyes were as brown as the earth. Blue had blue eyes and they were the ocean eyes as blue-white you're ever going to make them. I could get lost into Blue's eyes but in PS's it had gentleness in them.

I got up from the steps and walked them down to where it meets the walkway. There was a person standing there with a suit and tie and I stopped myself. His back was to me and the person was looking out into the horizon. I decided to go back up the stairs and walk to the castle. Then I was about 30 feet from the door I said to myself "I'm not going back in…" I then had jumped off the side of the inclined stares and I was hanging from my fingertips. I had then let go and gently hit a tree I wasn't hurt. I was on the edge of a tree branch just sitting there like an owl on a tree. The branch was bent but it could hold me. I was about 40feet from the ground. I had then sighed and let go. I dropped on the ground and bent my legs. I didn't get hurt of course and continued to walk deeper into the trees . It was now completely dark and I put my hood on.

It was a black cloak I was wearing and I knew I should have been doing this, walking intoi the forest but then again I was mad in the first place and I couldn't go back. I had at least wait a day or two but then I still down't want to go back. Him…oh I don't want to go back there but then I can't live out there not like this. Idn't bring a weapon or anything. I wouldn't just you my mind for everything. I touched the crown on my head. Oh yeah this thing… Oh it was so long ago that I forget sometimes that I even were this thing. Ha, that day, yeah I do remember.


	4. Chapter 4

The class bell rang to leave class on Monday. It was 2 days after we had went over PS's house to try out our decks. It was 3 days after we had gotten our decks. I had grabed my books and left with PS. It was the last class of the day and made a left turn to get to my locker.

"So…" Started PS "You doing anything this weekend?"

"PS its Monday and no I don't know what I'm doing this weekend. Why?"

"Oh nothing" said PS and opened his locker.

I turned at him and smiled then opened my locker. I grabbed my book bag and my jacket and was going to walk out of the school when PS said to me "Wait up!"

I turned around and waited for him. He was putting some of his books into his book bag and then slammed his locker. When he was walking to me, I smiled at him and turned back around not facing the exit. PS was to the right of me and he had on the greenest jacket I have seen. It was a dark green jacket and light green stripes going left to right. I had walked home with PS and Gamer. When we were a few blocks away from the school.

"Guys, I got a nice addition to my deck." Said Gamer and took out one of his trap cards and showed us. It was the card dark bribe.

"It'll go good with my Gem-knight. See the point of my deck is-"

A person who was walking the other way came up to us. He passed us and overheard our conversation.

"Hello." he had said "You guys aren't talking about duel monsters are you?"

All of us turned to him. He was wearing red and the outfit and had a gold eye. It was in his left eye.

"Yes we are…why?" said PS with a very confused look on his face.

The man had a smile on his face and said "Oh no reason…"

"You have a deck!" said Gamer with a smile on his face

The man looked at his right pocket and pulled out the deck. "This?" said the man and look at Gamer.

PS nudged Gamer and started slowly walking. Gamer turned at PS and then back at the man.

"Do you want to duel?" asked the man in red holding out his deck shaking it. I had then turned to Gamer then back at the man.

"I could beat you! Your just an old man." Said Gamer and PS kicked Gamer's leg. Gamer didn't seem bothered by it and still looked at the man,

He chuckled "An old man…Fine…You think your good?"

PS punched Gamer in the back and Gamer turned around saying "What?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked PS and I looked back at the man in red. When I had looked at him he looked back at me with a smile. I was shocked and looked back at PS. Gamer turned back around and looked at the man with the gold eye. "I've got to do some school work…" said Gamer and we all started walking back home. I was walking backwards looking at the man has he turned the other way and walked away from us. "He looked familiar" I said in my head. "It must have been his long hair cut at a point, that it was white, how he stood up tall and proud or the way he walked. It was something like that."

"That guy was a creep" said PS "did you see the way he looked at us…"

"I wanted to duel him." Said Gamer "But no mister worried here had to ruin it. Thanks David!"

"Hey!" said David and stopped "I was looking out for the all of us! I don't know who that guy was, for all we know he could-"

"Could and if, those are out of my dictionary. Thank you very much!" Said Gamer and started walking home.

"I'm not done talking to you!" said PS and started walking, I followed.

They were arguing the whole time so I decided to go home. I couldn't take another second of the arguing.

When I had walked though my door I took off my shoes and my dad called out "Ann?"

My dad had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a very tall and he was handsome looking, if I was his age.

"Yeah?" I said and put my back pack in the closet.

"Can you pick out a movie for tonight? I was hoping to watch a funny movie. Oh, your mother will be home in a few hours. I'm making dinner now."

I went to the movie cabinet and was looking for a movie. When my dad said, "Ann, could you wait a min? I want to finish watching the news on T.V."

"Okay." I said and I sat down on the couch. There was the new anchors were on the new sitting there saying "…it is 4:03 on a Monday afternoon and next we'll get to the top stores."

It then broke for commercials and it was talking about shampoo. The next commercial said "Duel monsters now made the dark hole spell card. Get it while it lasts! This card and many others were made my Maximillion Pegasus himself…"

It then showed the picture of the man and I was shocked. He looked like the guy that was on the street. I was in a state of shock not knowing what was going on. My dad said to me "Ann what's the matter?"

"I, nothing dad." I said and walked out of the family room "I don't feel like eating…"

"But I am making it?"

"I'm tired." I said and closed my bed room door. I then laid there on my bed. The only thing I could think now is if I was ever going to see the person that made the cards. It was an honor to meet that person even though I had never really met him. "Will I ever see him again?"

My alarm had rung on a Tuesday morning. I gently put my hand on the clock to put it on snooze and turned to the other side and lay on my bed. I couldn't fallback a sleep so I just got out of bed looked for my deck. I had then found the deck and I looked at the cards in it. "Oh silent magician lv 4," I said to myself "What a very helpful card."

Then I put it back in the deck and shuffled it. "Ann" said a voice and I called back out it.

"Yes" I said

"Someone is here to see you." Said Dad

I thought to myself that it was maybe David coming over asking for a duel before school like he did yesterday. So I quickly ran down the stairs to where my dad was sitting with the man with the golden eye.

After I saw him I stood in my tracks. I wasn't moving an inch. I didn't know if I was in fear and shock or honored to see him.

"Ann this is Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Said my dad and the guy in the red suit stood up.

"Hello," said Maximillion with a smile.

"He has told me that you collect duel monster cards." Said dad with a smile on his face

"Yeah I do." I said

"Well that's just great!" said Maximillion

"Ann, come and sit down." Said Dad and pointed to a seat next to him. He then sat down himself.

I slowly walked over looking at the red suited guy and then sat down. Maximillion Pegasus then sat down when I did.

"Ann," said Dad slowly. I had then turned to him just looking at him. "I have been waiting to tell you since…um…a long time…"

Dad then put his hand on my shoulder and mom came into the room.

"Good morning," said mother and put her cup on the counter and sat down to the left of me. "Hello" she also said and looked at Maximillion then at me.

"When you were very young a baby maybe a year or younger we had adopted you. I know it must have been different to grow up with a dad with brown hair and a mother being blond. See your mother couldn't have a kid and we wanted one so badly that we adopted you…This is your real dad," said Father and pointed to Maximillion. I was blinking quickly trying to make sense of all this and my mom started crying.

"Your name is Anna…Pegasus" said Father and he was getting a bit angry and sat up from his seat. Father went to the kitchen and put his hands on the either sides of the sink. Maximillion just sat there and did nothing with his hands crossed on the table. I stared at him thinking to myself "why, oh, why did you ever come here? I would give up my duel monster cards to be with my mom and father even if we did or didn't get along. What can I do now?...Why nothing, I going to be forced to live with Maximillion and be Ann Pegasus his 13 year old daughter. Oh great…"

"Ann," said Maximillion "I know it's going to be a hard transition but I think you'll handle it."

I looked away from him and turned to my mom who was crying to the left of me and I put my hand on her shoulder. Maximillion sighed and stood up from his seat and said "I'm sorry it's going to be hard for the three of you but I didn't even know I had a daughter if I did I would have come sooner. I'm sorry…"

Maximillion then extended his hand and I had slowly grabbed it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing that was import to me was that I was on an island. It had a little town on it and a dock. All the rest was forest, mountains, and deserts. I was amazed at the huge island I saw and the forest. I had always loved the forest. It reminded me of my home and freedom. I was standing next to Maximillion Pegasus on his left.

"Ann," he had said and turned to me "You can go anywhere you want on this island. You live here now. If you ever need some where to sleep here would be the place."

Maximillion pointed to the castle and I started to walk forward when he said "I want you to meet a few people."

I turned around to him and said "Okay, sure"

Both of us and a few body guards came with us to the castle. We had walked up the huge flight of steps and finally got to the top where a group of body guards met us.

"Mr. Pegasus" said one and opened the door. The door was gigantic and inside was a castle and it was very nice looking with the floor having a trail of a carpet rug. "We're going to meet the people if you would follow me Anna" said Maximillion and walked down the hallway to get to a room with a big long table. We opened the door and I saw a group of people wearing black with a tie. There was also this kid with a long purple coat and a green outfit underneath. It was about 2 inches taller than me and he was the same size as the other people.

"Who is this?" asked one person in the black suit

"This is my daughter, Ann." Said Maximillion

The kid in the purple coat had shock on his face and the guy that was wearing black came to me and pated me on the head. I then punched him in the stomach and he backed up a bit. He looked at me like I should jump in a lake and I looked at him the same way too.

"Is she going to work here?" asked the kid in the purple coat

"Why," said Maximillion "no I don't think so, not now a least."

Maximillion then turned his head to me and had seen that at the corner of my eye.

"Well," said Maximillion "Anna has had a long day; I think she should see her room."

A bodyguard guy came to me and I walked with him. He then directed me to my room and closed the door behind him.

I walked to my room and saw all my things were there. I also felt for my deck in my right pocket and pulled it out. I sat down on the bed and looking at the cards. I laid them out nicely on the nightstand so I could see every card I had. "A total of 45" I said to myself and put in cards nicely in a stack and the door opened.

It was the kid in the purple coat.

"Hello," he had said walked 3 feet into the room and stopped. He had seen the deck I had and pulled out his.

"You have one too?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded his head.

He then pulled up a chair and a small table and put his deck on the table.

"Want to duel?" the kid asked me and I nodded. I then out my deck on the table and shuffled it so did the kid.

"So your name is Anna right?" said the boy looking down at his deck shuffling it.

"Yes, yours" I said and the boy replied with "Seto"

I smiled at him and he continued saying "Mr. Pegasus tells me that you were adopted…is that true?"

"Yeah I was for 13 years and then he found out about me and you know, took me back." I said and drew 5 cards. Seto drew 6 playing his turn setting a monster and trap cards then ending it. It was mine so I drew another card and played mirror force in set mode and blast magician in set mode. It was Seto's next turn and flipped over the set monster, Hiro's Shadow Scout.

"Draw 3 cards and let me see them." Said Seto and I drew the three cards. It was one-shot wand, burden of the mighty, and silent magician LV 8. "Both spell cards…you have a silent magician?"

"Yeah," I said and discarded my two spell cards One-shot wand and burden of the mighty.

"That's pretty cool…" said Seto and played his Gadget soldier in attack mode and attacked my blast magician killing it. He then ended his turn. I drew the card mirror force put it in set mode and played Dark red enchanter in set mode.

Seto drew a card and played down a trap/ spell card and attacked my dark red enchanter. I flipped it and played mirror force. To counter it he used heavy storm which was set the flowing turn. I destroyed my mirror force and all the other spell and traps I had and he only had to destroy 2 cards; graceful charity and heavy storm. I had a few equip cards and a quick play. He subtracted 200 life points and I ended his turn.

Seto drew a card and placed down blue-eyes white dragon. He attacked my dark red enchanter with that and killed it. Then he attacked me with his gadget soldier and I subtracted 1800 life points having left 200. He ended his turn and I played my Buster blader which has 2600atk but with Seto's blue-eyes on the field it gains 500 more attack giving it 3100atk. I attacked and Seto played the trap negate attack. It then ended my battle phase so I played down a spell card in set mode.

Seto drew a card and smiled. He played dark hole and all of our monster were killed and he then played another blue-eyes and wiped out my life points.

"Good job" I said and put my cards back into my deck. He put his cards in his deck and started to leave the room. When he put his hand on the door knob I said to him "Why are you here?"

He turned to me and smiled walking out of the room. I still couldn't get out of my head why a kid my age was doing here. "Why?" I said to myself "Who is this Seto…" I decided not to wait here and find out. I then grabbed my deck and marched out of the room.

The hallway was huge and I had a choice of turning left or right. I took one head turn both ways and went on the left side. I was running down the hallway hoping someone would hear me when I bumped into Seto when I turned one corner.

My deck fell out of my right hand and had slammed onto the floor. Seto looked at me then at my cards that were scattered. There were sounds of footsteps that were coming and Seto started to help me pick up my cards.

There Maximillion Pegasus was with his group of people I had met in the one room and saw that my monsters where on the ground he said "What happened?"

"Ann, bumped into me and her cards came out of her hand." Said Seto getting the last of the cards and then gave them back to me. I took them out of his hand and stood up and looked at Pegasus. He was looking at Seto and Seto was standing up strait.

Maximillion Pegasus then looked at the guys behind them and they dispersed. He then looked at Seto and he left too.

"Ann," Maximillion said "Walk with me."

I followed him and we slowly walked down a hallway. "I want to show you something." Said Maximillion and he opened a door with a key. "Wait out here…"

He then went into the room and then came out with a golden object with an eye on it. It was a head band and he went over next to me and put it on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and gave it to me. I looked very stupid with this golden head band that went around my forehead. I tried to take if off but it wouldn't.

"Why isn't it coming off?"

"It's sub post to be like that," said Maximillion and pulled his hair back that was in fount of his left eye. "You have it. I wouldn't try to take it off, you can't anyway, and it's made like that."

It looked just like that but it was on my head. It had the same shape of the eye just it was wrapped around my head and golden triangles were hanging around it dropping down like little golden crystals.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked

"Well because," started Maximillion "you're my daughter and it would be very…weird on a guy. Who else could I give it too anyway?"

I thought about it for a moment. He is probable living alone in this place and has the guys with the suits and that Seto kid, but probable wouldn't give it to them.

"Well, you many go out and see the island if you chose." Said Maximillion and started walking the way we were walking and I decided to walk a different way.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked deeper into the forest. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and there came out a man. He had was wearing a black rope like me. The man didn't even see me when he came out. He just kept walking to where ever he was going.

"Who are you?" I asked at the man he turned to me and pulled down his hood. He had brown hair or what I could see in what light was left. He stood there for a moment and tried to look closely like he wasn't his wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" I said and grabbed a big stick and held it like it fight.

"Ann?" the person had said and walked closer to me.

"Stop!" I yelled and he did.

"Ann, it me…" said the man "Its PS."

I dropped the stick and walked slowly to him. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Ann it has been 4 years! If I knew you were here I would have come sooner." Said PS

"Why are you here anyway?" I said and broke out of the hug

"I'm watching the tournament."

"The tournament?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah you didn't know it was going on?" he asked. When I didn't respond he said "Well it doesn't matter, I'm here. Gamer and Blue are going to be in the contest. I can't wait to see them!" said PS with a smile on his face

"Who's invited?"

"Well everyone good. When you left we were all upset and Matt wanted to make something of himself and went to become a great duelist. Blue had also joined with Matt as a tag team. You have got to see them!" said PS "No one can beat them! I'm not just saying that. They went to regionals and won that's how they got here. I couldn't come with them on the boat so I got here by my own boat and no one caught me so I'm good."

I was still shocked but not as bad. "Happy you're here." I said to him "I had no one to talk to you don't know how bad it was…But you're here so as long you and the rest are here it'll be fine!"

I now had a smile on my face and was so happy. "When are they coming?" I asked

"Tomorrow in the morning…" said PS "Ann you better get back, one must be looking for you."

"I don't care, you know I can't wait for them to come. It's going to be so great! Finally I'll know what going on." I said

PS looked at me then paused for a min "Yeah, you better get back. I need to find a place to camp."

"Well, have fun! I really should go back, bye." I said and waved to him leaving his vision. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and the guard said "Ms. Pegasus, what are you doing out here at this time?"

"Wanted to go for a walk…why are you going to tell my dad?" I said and walked right passed him

"You can't be out at this time of the night. Yes I am." He said and stood still at his post. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk up the steps to get to the entrance.

There was a guard at the entrance of the gate too and I asked to let me in and he did. I walked down the hallway and saw a little kid there. He was held by guards and was just calmly walking down the hallway. "Ms. Pegasus." Said a guard and stopped walking and moved out of the way, same with the other two and the kid.

"Help!" yelled the kid and the guards kicked the little kid. I turned around and looked at the little kid.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and looked at the guards.

"My orders of Mr. Pegasus, Ms.-" said the guard

"No," I said to them "tell me what you're doing I know who sent the orders."

"By rule 3 we don't need to-"

"Stopped!" I yelled and looked at the guards like I was going to kill them.

"Ms. Pegasus by order A-17, you have the right to calm down and take a breath." Said the guard and started walking away.

I took a deep breath and said "Kid what are you doing here?"

The little kid turned to me and started to tear up. I looked into his mind and saw that he was held at this place so they could take over the company and get Seto over here. In the kids mind he said to me "help me please!". Then I had heard that I quickly ran and as the guards turned around I punched them in the face and in the stomach.

They were very strong people but with the help of my mind powers making them think that they were tired and that all over hurts they fell to the ground.

"Come," I said to the kid and I held out my hand

"Who are you?" asked the little black haired kid "You're a Pegasus, your no good."

He then ran the other away, away from me. Guard were coming that way and not from behind me and I said to him "I know the way out!"

He grabbed my hand and said "okay" I ran the way behind me and there were more guards there too. I used my mind powers again and knocked out all of the people in our way. When I was getting to the door to leave I was felling this weird felling. Then this pain in my head hurt and I leaned against the wall. The pain was so intense I couldn't move I could barely keep myself on the wall. The little kid looked at me confused and I couldn't hear what he was saying all I knew was he was moving his mouth. He didn't move when the guards came he was still moving his mouth. I was trying to fight them but then I felt another sharp pain and fell to the floor.

I then saw the guards take the kid away and saw Maximillion Pegasus standing there talking to the guards and then left. I couldn't get up and the pain so to intense that I passed out.


End file.
